


for you

by twomoles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but its cute, honestly the ratio of fluff to angst is like 1:3 lol, its not Heavy Angst so y'all are good, kind of, u kno, v heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomoles/pseuds/twomoles
Summary: Jinyoung waitsand waitsand waitsuntil Jaebum comes home





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i started this when JJP cameback, if u did the math u right it took me like 2 weeks to finish this mediocre piece of literature ((maybe not even mediocre LMAO)) anyway
> 
> heavily inspired by JJP's track Coming Home, a tru bop
> 
> buy Verse 2 y'all, it's a Life album
> 
> but yes i hope u enjoy, concrit is welcome!
> 
> also advanced apologies if its kinda choppy?? kinda cheesy?? srry!

It was a fight neither were prepared for, an unwelcome storm that took them by the whirlwind. 

It was so easy for Jinyoung to continue spouting words that he knew would pierce the very depths of Jaebum’s core. So easy to keep shouting, keep pushing, the both of them marginally at each other’s throats. For what reason? Jinyoung can’t recollect.

He just knows that he meant none of what he said, knows that if he listened to the small voice in his head he could’ve avoided this entire fallout and still have the comfort of warm arms that he was so familiar with to settle into. 

But it’s been five days. 120 hours. 7,200 minutes. 

Jinyoung hasn’t been without Jaebum for this long, the lack of contact adding to the problem. To say he was worried was an understatement.

The two lived together in an apartment situated in the heart of Seoul. They’re far from their hometowns, they’ve got little friends who they trust and Jinyoung’s wondering where Jaebum stayed during the nights, it gets colder and colder each evening and the thought of Jaebum sleeping on a bench in some empty park breaks his heart. 

He’s tried calling, of course to no avail. But instead has the phone network lady’s monotonous words ingrained in his head each time Jaebum doesn’t answer. 

He’s tried messaging, each day, every few hours, he’d always send the same text with the same three words hoping one of them would be read. 

_“Please come home”_

Normally, Jinyoung would have no issues sleeping but the last few nights have taken a toll on him. The hope within, keeping him awake, anticipating for the doorbell to ring, a knock to be heard, _anything_. 

Even if he did manage a wink of sleep, he’d wake up in cold sweat due to nightmares of their fight rolling through his head like an exclusive horror film. 

Tears would fall then, his anatomy betraying his own will, the droplets would stain the pillow, the blanket, his clothes and Jinyoung would end up choking on his tears and once he’s calmed himself down, he’s left feeling even more tired than he already was. 

On the 6th evening Jinyoung finds home on their couch, snuggled in a throw blanket looking the worst he’s ever been in a while. Red swollen eyes, tear stained cheeks and unwashed messy hair with the addition of a shot of sleep depravity to complete the look.

He wasn’t even watching the television, he was focusing on one spot on the wall, mind running a mile a minute of thoughts he can’t understand nor comprehend. 

Then he hears it, if Jinyoung were a cat his ears would twitch towards the sound. The sound of the faintest knocking, he would’ve missed it if the house wasn’t so quiet. 

_tap tap_

Jinyoung first thinks it was probably nothing, maybe even an auditory hallucination his mind conjured due to lack of sleep. But then it comes again.

_tap tap_

Within a millisecond Jinyoung’s up and scrambling, throw blanket staying true to its name as he almost trips on it. Their apartment was small but it felt like forever for Jinyoung to even reach the door.

Jinyoung opens the door, zero hesitation in his movements, he didn’t even bother checking if it was Jaebum at the front but then again he can’t find himself to care. He’s desperate for him to come home, desperate for any sign of him. 

He thanks the heavens and all the deities above because in front of him was none other than the person he’s been wishing every night for, been praying every night for and for once Jinyoung is so grateful. 

If Jinyoung thought he was in his worst state, Jaebum was no better. Trench-deep eyebags adorning his face, stubble growing across his chin and cupid’s bow and a facial expression laced with exhaustion but also holding a lifetime’s worth of apologies over apologies. 

Both gaze at each other, having words at the tip of their tongues yet showing no signs of speaking them. Breathings slow but hearts beating faster than the speed of light. They intake a breath at the same time, both having the intention of finally speaking. 

The action causes them to smile the smallest of smiles and before the moment passes, before Jinyoung’s emotions get the better of him, he says the words he’s been wanting to say ever since that day.

_“You came home”_

Jaebum’s eyes widen in the slightest, not expecting the words from Jinyoung’s lips but soon enough, unshed tears start to form in his eyes, making them look glossy and sparkling. 

_“I’m sorry it took me so long”_ Jaebum quietly murmurs with a pained voice.

Jinyoung moves forward, arms going around Jaebum’s shoulder, his face placed within the crook of his neck and at the same time Jaebum clutches around Jinyoung’s form, tight, never wanting to let go. 

Jaebum feels Jinyoung’s sobs more than hears it, can feel the tremble of Jinyoung’s core, can feel his lips move to a song of contrite against his neck as hot tears make themselves known on Jaebum’s shirt. 

They’re both so _sorry_ , for having caused each other to suffer in the name of love. 

_Love._

_“Please forgive me, I didn’t mean any of what I said”_ Jinyoung hoarsely says to Jaebum as he recovers from crying, _“I love you, I only love you, please I’m so sorry”_

Jaebum hushes Jinyoung’s words with a kiss to his temple _“It’s okay, it’s alright. We’re alright, I forgive you”_

Jaebum moves to take Jinyoung’s head within his hands, away from his neck so that he can see Jinyoung’s face.

He puts their foreheads together, Jinyoung has his eyes closed, his cheeks stained with tears with a droplet or two still milling about. Jaebum is quick to swipe them away with his thumbs _“Baby, look at me”_

Jinyoung opens his eyes to meet Jaebum’s adoring ones, they’re only a breath apart. Jaebum glances down at Jinyoung’s lips and whispers, their lips slightly touching with every word he says _“I love you, so much”_

Jinyoung feels like he’ll cry again so he whispers back in a needy but anguished tone _“Please don’t leave again, please”_

Jaebum kisses him then, a soft touch full of love and with this Jinyoung knows his answer already. They kiss slowly, languidly. Their lips trying to find home in each other after being separated for so long. 

They stop to catch their breaths but Jaebum still has Jinyoung’s head in his hands, caressing his cheeks, his jaw, simply admiring his lover’s face. He gives him a chaste kiss on the lips, a kiss on his right cheek, left cheek. His nose and a lingering peck on the forehead. Once again on the mouth but more firm, as if a form of declaration of Jaebum’s affections. 

That night they sleep in each other’s arms with Jinyoung’s ear pressed to Jaebum’s chest where the beating of his heart plays a symphony only distinct to him. It lulls him to sleep, a solace Jinyoung wasn’t searching for but greatly appreciates. 

The house that was, is a home once more


End file.
